


“I adopted a stray kitten……….s.”

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, KITTENS!!!, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Really short, but I'm proud of this one. These two are just so cute!A little different from the original prompt, but close enough.Read on Tumblr:here





	“I adopted a stray kitten……….s.”

Blue burst through the front door, practically vibrating with excitement. "Comic!"  
Comic startled awake from his spot on the couch, blearily staring at his boyfriend. "Wha?"  
The smaller skeleton skipped over to the couch, gleefully hiding something behind his back. "I got something for you."  
"What is it?" Comic rubbed his sockets, teeth pulling up in a sleepy smile.  
"Well..." Blue rocked on his feet, casting a nervous glance behind his back. "I know you've been kinda lonely since your brother moved out, so I thought... why not get you a little someone to keep you company?"  
Comic pulls himself up, eye lights as large as saucers. "No way."  
A soft sound came from behind Blue's back. The small skeleton giggled, nerves seeming to disappear. He pulled a small carrier from behind his back, more small meows coming from inside. Comic peered forward, squinting to try and see through the shadows.  
"You see, I went to the shelter - you know the one, down the road near the school - and, well..." He fiddled with the latch, the cage door swinging open. "I adopted a stray kitten."  
Comic damn near cried as a tabby kitten, no bigger than his hand and with crooked whiskers, crawled out onto the floor. He slid off the couch, hovering over the ball of fluff. He glanced at Blue, to make sure he could pick the kitten up without hurting it somehow, and choked on his breath.  
Two more kittens stumbled out of the carrier, another tabby and one a strange mix. It had the typical orange of a tabby cat, with weird little patches of black and white fur running down its back.  
"Kittens. I adopted a few stray kittens."  
Comic glanced up at his boyfriend, tears pricking his sockets. Blue stared back, bright smile on his skull. He laughed, launching forward and hugging Blue close. The kittens meowed in protest as they were forced to move or be squished between their new owners.  
"Thank you." Comic breathed in a whisper, burying his skull into the other's jacket.  
"You're welcome." Blue whispered back, his own arms wrapping around Comic's middle.  
A kitten called for attention, causing Comic to laugh and turn around. After an encouraging nod from Blue he gathered the three in his arms, cradling them gently.  
Blue pressed a kiss to his cheek, standing and turning for the kitchen. "I'll go make something for you all to eat while you figure out names for them, okay?"  
"Sounds good." Comic calls back, not taking his eye sockets off the small bundles in his arms.  
Their fur was soft against his bones. The mixed kitten rubbed against his fingers, purring lightly. Comic laughed, eye lights turning into hearts briefly as he ran names through his head, trying to find the perfect ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt: 24th, hopefully.


End file.
